


When the Weather Outside is Frightful And Maybe Rodney Is Too

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snowstorm?" Rodney squawked. "Try <i>blizzard</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Weather Outside is Frightful And Maybe Rodney Is Too

Rodney rubbed his gloved hands together and squinted into the swirling snow. "This really sucks. Tell me again what we're doing on Planet Frostbite? Because seriously, this sucks."

"It's just a little snow, Rodney."

John's radio chirped, and he reached for it, clicking it on. Rodney leaned in to listen.

Ronon's voice came through. "Sheppard, what's taking you guys so long?"

"A bit of a snowstorm kicked up," John said. "It's slow going."

"Snowstorm?" Rodney squawked. "Try blizzard." They were already knee deep in the stuff, and now with the wind and the new snow falling, Rodney was sure it qualified as a blizzard. Despite the snow pants and jacket and hood and goggles and gloves, he could feel the heat being leached from his body with every gust.

It would be no time at all before hypothermia set in.

"Maybe another half hour before we reach the 'jumper," John continued, sounding for all the world as if they were about to take a stroll on a warm sunny beach.

"Hey, no rush, we're perfectly warm and comfortable in here."

"John, do you need assistance?" Teyla asked.

"Nah, we're fine," John said. "As long as I can keep Rodney from making snow angels."

"Fine? We're fine?" Rodney glared at John. "How is this fine?"

"Rodney," John said, putting his radio away. "It's barely below freezing."

"Have you ever heard of 'wind chill?' And I'm standing in a snowdrift. I care barely feel my feet. Frostbite." Rodney sighed mournfully. "They're going to have to amputate my toes, I know it."

John shook his head. "Your feet are fine. We just have to keep moving. We'll be there in no time at all."

"Right. Maybe if we had a dog sled--"

John patted Rodney's shoulder. "Come on, let's cut up over this ridge. It will be faster."

"You mean up there where the wind is howling?" Rodney asked, watching as another gust spun the snow in all directions. But still, he followed John, trudging through the deep snow, because there was nothing else he could do. It was exhausting going, and he just wanted to be back in the city, in his bed, or under a hot shower.

"Hey, over here, it's not as deep."

Rodney moved to follow, and the terrain suddenly turned uneven. His foot slipped and he went down. Face first.

"Rodney, this is no time to play in the snow."

Rodney spat out a mouthful of snow. "Did I mention how much this sucks?" He allowed John to help him up.

"So I was thinking," John said conversationally as he brushed snow from Rodney's chest. "About, you know--" He took a breath and then turned, continuing their trek up the ridge.

Curious, Rodney hurried to follow, no easy task in the deep drifts. "About what?"

"About us," John said over his shoulder.

"What about us? We're good, right?"

"We're real good, Rodney." John flashed him a grin, and it was kind of endearing, considering everything but his mouth was hidden by the fur-lined hood and snow goggles.

"And so?" Rodney prompted. He stumbled again, but grabbed John's arm this time and did not fall.

"How do you feel about fucking?" John asked.

"What?" Rodney was sure he misheard John with the wind and all, because John couldn't have possibly have chosen this moment to talk about--

"I mean, the blowjobs are great, really really great, and the handjobs too, and everything, really, but I thought it might be fun for us to try it." John shrugged, his shoulder movements barely visible under the winter gear. "Something new."

Rodney stared at John. "Um?" he said intelligently.

They had reached the top of the ridge, and John stopped to reconnoiter. "I've only done it a couple of times," John continued. "But it's really, well--" He paused to wipe the snow from his goggles.

"Well?" Rodney asked. "Well, what?"

"Let's head down this way," John said, pointing to a path through the trees below.

"Okay, okay," Rodney hurried down the path ahead of John. "Come on," he called out over his shoulder. The snow was shallower on this side of the ridge, and the going was relatively easy. "So it was really what? You liked it?"

Rodney was pretty sure it was warmer on this side of the ridge too, because the ambient temperature seemed to be going up, just a little.

"You've never done it before?" John asked.

"No," Rodney admitted. "Just the stuff with you. Fingers. Which I like. A lot."

John nodded. "Yeah, you do, don't you?"

"So, top? Bottom?" Rodney asked. His feet slipped out from under him and he went down yet again. It was icy under the snow here, but the snow wasn't as deep and Rodney was back on his feet in an instant. "Both? Have you done both?"

"Both," John said. "Long time ago. Come on." He patted Rodney on the back and pointed to a path through the trees.

They walked side by side, bumping shoulders. The wind was quieter, blocked by the thick pines.

"So," Rodney prompted. "Preferences?"

"Being on the bottom is kind of," John waved his hands, "well, at first it feels really weird and like it's not going to be any fun at all, and then it's, it..."

"Yes?" Rodney asked eagerly, imagining what it would be like to sink his cock into John, the way John would be warm and tight all around him. He loosened the collar of his jacket, because damn, it was getting downright temperate out.

John leaned close and in a low voice said, "Got kind of crazy. In a good way."

"Really?" Sinking his cock into John, and having John get 'kind of crazy' beneath him, squirming and maybe making that sound, that whimpery sound--"Wow," Rodney breathed.

"So I'm just saying maybe we should try it."

"Yes, yes we should, as soon as we get back." Rodney started walking faster, as uncomfortable as it was to walk in a snowsuit with a hard-on, and he didn't even care that he stumbled in the snow, even when he landed on his knees, because John? Kind of crazy?

Or maybe John could make him kind of crazy. Which John already did, with his mouth and his fingers and god, John was beautiful when he was naked, and all kinds of rough and grabby until when they were done with sex, and then he was pliant and content and oh yes, snuggly.

"Do you want to pitch? Or catch?" John asked.

"Yes," Rodney said brightly. They came around a bend, and the wind shifted. Rodney was immediately smacked in the face with wet, stinging snowflakes. "Ouch." he wiped his face, then sheltered it with a hand.

Another blast of the wind, and John stumbled this time, bumping against Rodney, nearly knocking him over. Rodney grabbed his jacket and steadied him. "Whichever you prefer," Rodney said. "Seriously. I'm good either way."

John's cheeks were pink from the cold. He nodded, eyes hidden behind the goggles, but he was smiling a dirty kind of smile, the kind of smile that said he had plans, and Rodney's stomach did a happy little flip-flop.

Then John peered off into the distance. "Hey, look, there's the jumper."

Rodney turned, and sure enough, there was the jumper, just ahead in a small clearing. "Oh, that was quick."

"Told you it wouldn't take very long. How are those toes?"

"Fine," Rodney said absently. Then it dawned on him. "Hey, wait, you did that on purpose, didn't you? Distracted me with the talking and sex and bottom and top? Oh. You are too much, you know that?"

John grinned, as proud as could be. "Yup."

Rodney grabbed John by the tac vest and kissed him, cold lips and all, until their snow goggles clacked against one another. "You," he said, and kissed a very willing John again. "You are SO on the bottom."

John's laughter rang out. "Cool."


End file.
